What's Love?
by KittyKLL
Summary: Sequel to Hello Love, Goodbye. Riven left Musa heartbroken and disappeared. Now Musa is engaged to some Duke but what if she sees Riven again and falls in love with him all over again? On Hiatus for now ;-;
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here is the sequel, i know kinda short. i will try to update regulary but i doubt saying i cant read or write in that language will work for long. so please R&R and tell me what you thinK?

"Riven," A stong voice barked.

"Yes sir!" A familier magenta-haired hero replied.

The man who said Riven's name was a black haired guy that looked like a drill sergant. The man took one good look at Riven and gave him a big hug. "Welcome home son."  
Riven released from his stiff position and hugged his "dad" back. "Thanks its great to be back in Armintnmy."  
"Aah how your mothers missed you. Are you still feeding the story that you don't have family to those people in Magix?" Riven's dad asked.  
Riven just nodded and started to walk toward a area of rich looking houses that was surrounded by green trees and beautiful flowers. 'The twin of Earth.' Thought Riven.

As the two approached one of the more elegant of the already really elegant houses, a beautiful magenta-haired women came out and yelled, "Riven! Your home!"  
"Hi mom," Riven said.

"Well Riven get ready you have to meet the royal family in four hours." His dad said.

"Ray let him rest he just got here," his mom said.

"Mera he has to get ready," Ray said.

"How about I go up to my room and chill until six and I will leave," Riven said as he walked into the house and up the stairs to reach his room. He opened the door and went inside, it was empty except for a few items here and there. A bed, desk, tv, phone, game system, and a music player what else can you need? Riven laid on his bed and fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Musa!"  
"Yes dad?"  
"You have to get ready for your future husband."  
"I know," Musa said sadly tears forming in your eyes. "Musa you have to marry someone of high birth or we will live in poverty"  
"I know."  
"I'm sorry for doing this to you Musa." "No its ok dad..."  
Musa closed the phone and finished packing her stuff from Alfea. She didn't tell her friends that she was leaving since she isnt good with goodbyes. As she opened a portal to her new home planet, a tear fell from her face as she looks at the picture of her and Riven that she left behind.

When Musa appeared in the bazzar some people dressed fancy escorted her to a very expensive looking hotel and told her that she will be meeting her future husband, which happens to be a duke of a very respected family, at a ball that the royals are hosting. Musa just nodded and the escorts left her in peace. Then Musa took and long bubble bath and began to get ready for the ball. She took a look at the closet and found many beautiful dresses with the note that says "For my beautiful wife, choose whichever one you want. -Jared"

Musa wanted to gag when she say the note but lost her breath instead when she saw the choices she had. Lets say it would have made Stella proud. The one that Musa ended up choosing was a jaw dropping black dress. Its had sorta of a spider pattern lace over it and it was strappless. To match, some black diamond hanging earrings with a heart shaped necklace with lace inside. Musa finished getting ready and entered a limo that was waiting for her and then she was off to the ball.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riven finished putting on his new uniform. It was black armor like material but really lightweight. It was sorta like his specialist outfit but solid black and there was a white diamond holding his cape in place. Riven thought of Musa and how proud she would of been, "If only I could have told her." He said aloud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

? Do you love it? Or do you want to print it out and burn it? jkjkjkjk maybeeeeeeeeee so please R&R and tell me what cha think?

With Love,  
Kitty


	2. Chapter 2

So peoples I'm really happy with your commets it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Wow I was actually surprised cause i donno it doesnt seem that good, to me but it what you think!  
Im surprised hat im actually updating so fast but I'll tell you why. Today I had two hours of Arabic today and im not supposed to take that class but they dont know were to put me in for now so i got to listen to my Ipod and write this chapter! yay for you guys!  
So enjoy

As Musa stept out of the limo, she gasped. She was standing in front of a castle, literally. 'I didn't know this was a royal party,' Musa thought.  
From behind she heard a voice say, "Songbird."  
Musa grimiced and thought, 'I heard enough nicknames when Stella and Brandon were within ten feet of each other,'but anyways she turned and put on a fake smile and said, "Hi Jared.  
"Let's go inside beautiful," the black-haired man said as he put his arm around her waist like he owned her and started to walk toward the enterance.  
'For the family, for the family, for the family...' Musa thought as she entered the beautiful castle.

Riven entered the castle from the back enterance. In his knight uniform he was proud but also guilty for all he had to give up, especially Musa.  
As he walked through the all so familiar corridors he thought of her until he reached a certain door with a big, gold 'D' on it. Riven didn't bother to knock and just entered to find a tall blond man about Riven's age. He was dressed in black royal clothes with a silver crown to match.  
The man turned and saw Riven leaning in the doorway and said, "Riven! My man!"  
"Its nice to see you too Danny," Riven said chockingly since Danny was enbracing him in a strong hug, "or should I say King Daniel?"  
They both laughed heartedly and Danny said,"What about you Riven, the Black Knight, the loyal guard to the new king?" Danny laughed again and continued, "I'm glad your keeping your families tradition, I couldn't ever think of another great hero. This is your birthright!"  
"I know..." Riven said sadly.  
"I'm sorry you had to leave them,"  
"Who?"  
"The person you love."  
Riven now just looked down right depressed but he said, "This job is too dangerous to bring someone I love into this. My duty is to protect you, Danny, and if she was hurt...I would leave your side and protect her with my life."  
"She means that much..." Danny said lost in thought.  
"Well time to go, the party starts soon," Riven said as they walked out the door to the ball.

"Now annoucing King Daniel, the first!"  
Musa looked at the new king and thought, 'He looks like a good king.' Musa looked around and saw all the people in fancy dresses, lots of other royals, and important people. Then as by fate she saw a familiar blond fashionista.  
"Musa!" Stella yelled attracting strange looks from people.  
"Hi Stella."  
"Where have you been? We've been worried sick! I can't believe you can take off with outsaying goodbye..."  
Stella was being drowned out by the annoucer saying, "And now his magisty's new guard, Riven, the black Knight!"  
Stella looked at the knight as gasped.  
Musa jerked her head to the Black Knight and met with those beautiful purple eyes again and she whispered, "Riven."

"Musa," Riven said.

Soooo whatcha think? PS I like reviews. I might not update soon, i might who knows anymore soooo please continue reading my stories and i might have a one shot here and there

With Love,  
~Kitty


	3. Chapter 3

OMG i seriously cant believe im updating so fast...i cant believe it! So enjoy and tell me whatcha think :) I kinda don't like this chapter...it turned out weird...is it just me?  
~ There she was...looking at me when I was looking at her. She looked stunning and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Fate is showing me the best thing I ever had, the best thing I gave up, during what I gave it up for. I saw a man put his arms around her and felt a pang of jelousy. I noticed that the man was Jared, a duke, a childhood buddy that I used to beat up. Now with his arms around the girl, my girl!But its my fault I let her go... I noticed Stella trying to get her attention, unsucessfully. I noticed everything around her but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. My Musa...  
~ I saw him mouth my name. He looked at me like I was the most valuble thing in the room, and I wasn't, trust me. I felt Jared put his arm around me and saw Riven's loving eyes fill with jelousy then a emotion I've only seen once, sadness. What is he sad about? From what I heard, the Black Night is the second most respected figure in this planet, right after the King himself! But when I see those sad eyes, I just want to confort him, the man I loved and still do. Maybe if we can't be together I will still be close to him, even if it means being just his friend for all enternety(?). "Musa...Musa...Musa..Musa!" Stella said loudly.  
I broke eye contact with Riven and looked at her and saw Brandon standing next to her. "Oh hi Brandon, I didn't see you there."  
"Musa are you alright?" Stella asked concerened. She knows he affected him, she knows he still does.  
"I hate that guy," mummbled Jared. I glared at him but her didn't notice.  
Stella looked at me as of to ask, "Who is this guy?"  
"Later," I mouthed.  
She was about to object when Jared said,"Songbird we have to go and meet the other guests." And then he dragged me away.  
About tweleve princesses, five dukes, three duchesses, and seven kings later, I said to Jared, "I need some air. " And with that left him without letting him say a word.  
I walked toward a beautiful garden and admired its beauty. "Flora would love this," I said aloud. I went in the maze since I would like to get to the middle of one once. But I got lost. As i was trying to find a way out I found the person I least expected. "Riven?" I asked. He lifted but his head and looked at me. I caught eyes with him and saw sadness but then he looked down again. My brain says to leave but my heart says not too. I went up to him and hugged him and i whispered, "I'm sorry."  
He became stiff and asked me, "What do you mean?"  
"I'm sorry for what ever i did."  
"Musa...it was my fault not yours. I'm the one who should be apologizing. My life is a lie."  
I looked up at him and said, "What?"  
"I have a family, with a tradition that is all the males have to a black knight until they are dismissed. My parents are alive and well, and this is my home planet. I left you because I couldn't risk you getting hurt . I wouldn't be able to handle losing you or putting you into any trouble. My job is just too dangerous."  
I tried to comprehend what he just said. Part of me wanted to be angry at him for lying to me but the other half of me still can't believe he cares that much for me and my safety. Riven then put his arms around me and held me like I was about to break.  
I looked into his eyes and I felt his lips crash into mine and we kissed. "Riven I can't," I whispered.  
"Please,"  
I closed my eyes and continued to kiss him but we heard comotion coming from castle. He put his forehead against mine and said, "I need to go." And when I opened my eyes, he was gone.  
~ Yay! Guess what? more class time to write :) i bet your all very happy :)

With Love, ~Kitty 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...i don't even own a pack of gum which I wish I had right now.

~~~~~~~ I rushed into the castle, it seems with all the chaos no one even noticed that i was gone. As I slipped through a back door, I found what all the commotion was about. About fifty men where dressed in black were attacking the castle. I didn't think who or why they were attacking all I could think of is to get Danny to safety. As I fought, and defeated, seven men I finally reached Danny who was enjoying the fight as much as a lot of the other heros were. "Come on Danny, you need to get out,"I said.  
"Aw come on this is too much fun,"  
"Danny," I said my voice raising. It was like I was talking to a child.  
"Fine," Danny grumbled and mumbled something about how I was a party-pooper and never let him have any fun.  
As soon as Danny was safely away from the men in black I started to fight again. Women were screaming, men were fighting and I felt just a bit better when I saw Jared run away screaming like a little girl. One man was cornering when I suddenly crashed into someone. "Watch where your going!" I said "Hi yourself," said Brandon smiling, "Need help?"  
I rolled my eyes and together we took down another five and a half men. "Black Knight."  
The voice was dark, filled with anger and hatered. A voice that was way too familier.  
"Jess," I hissed.  
A man about nineteen was standing in front of Riven. He had short black hair and was mockingly wearing the Black Knight's uniform except with a pure black gem holding the cape. Around them the fighting stopped and the men disappeared except for Jess. "Aw Riven, you don't look happy to see me after all you did take away my life. You should be happy since you stole my families honor, our respect, and our rightful tradition to be the protectors of the royals. You stole everything from us. Shame on you Riven, didn't your mommy ever teach you not to steal? Then when we tried to get everything back, you threw us out. Like last weeks leftovers," Jess said saying each word with anger and hate.  
"What are you doing here Jess? You know that you and your family is banished from this planet and every royal court in this dimension." I said not lessing me grip on my sword or taking my eyes off him. He will not hurt anyone ever again, i promised myself that.  
"Riven I came here for a reason, to tell you to be careful. Watch over ones you love. You'll never know when accidents can happen." Jess then came closer and whispered in my ear, "And yes, dear old friend I know about Musa." And with that he was gone.  
Something told me that I should of gone after him and killed him, and I should of.  
~~~~~~~ So? I know this is short like really short. I'm sorry, sorry but its like I have to end it there. It wouldn't feel right if I continued it...So please R&R. And I would like to give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys :) you give me that warm fuzzy feeling that I love so very much

Pope of Blue Banannas,  
Kitty 3 


End file.
